Princess Bride
by bolt fan 21
Summary: A Bolt remake of the classic movie The Princess Bride. While Napoleon is home sick from school, his grandfather reads him a fairytale. What makes this fairy tale different is that it has: swordplay, giants, an evil prince, a beautiful princess, and more.
1. Chapter 1

The Princess Bride.

By Bolt Fan 21.

Chapter 1: A fairy tale? Really grandpa?

Napoleon's point of view.

I was taking a sick day from school. I was playing Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath Of Cortex, when my mom came to check on me. "Are you feeling any better sweetie?" My mom asked me.

"A little, I guess." I replied.

"Well, you have a visitor." My mom told me.

"Who is it?" I asked my mom.

"It's your grandpa." My mom replied.

"Tell him I'm sick." I replied coldly.

"That's why he's here." My mom told me.

"He always pinches my cheeks. I really loathe that." I informed my mother.

"Maybe he won't this time." My mother replied. Just then, my grandfather made what he considered a grand entrance.

"How's the patient?" My Grandfather asked, while pinching my cheeks. I cast my mother an "I told you so look. "I brought you a special present." My grandfather told me.

"Really? What is it?" I asked my grandfather.

"It's a book that my father used to read to me when I was sick. I read it to your father. Now it's your turn." My grand father told me.

"Does it have any sports?" I asked my grandfather.

"It's got all kinds of sports. It's got: fencing, sword fighting, revenge, torture, giants, escapes, and true love." My grandfather replied.

"I guess that sounds okay. I'll try to stay awake.

"Gee, thanks for that load of confidence. Okay, The Princess Bride." My grandfather began.

"Chapter one. Sadie was raised on a small farm in the city of Florin. Her favorite pastimes were riding horses, and tormenting the poor farm boy. His name was Bolt." My grandfather told me. "Pretty good beginning, isn't it?" My grandfather asked me.

"Yeah, it's great." I muttered.

"Nothing made Sadie happier than ordering Bolt around." My grandfather continued.

"Farm boy, polish my horse's saddle. I want to be able to see my face in it by morning." Sadie told Bolt.

"As you wish." Bolt replied.

"As you wish was all Bolt ever said. What he really meant, was I love you. Sadie was surprised to find this out. She realized that she loved him back." My grandfather told me.

(Bolt and Sadie kiss.)

"Hold it! Is this a kissing book? Where's all the sports?" I asked my grandpa.

"Keep your socks on. Just keep listening." My grandpa told me.

"Since Bolt didn't have any money for marriage, he went over seas to seek his fortune. This caused Sadie great emotional distress." My grandfather told me.

"I can't believe this." I groaned.

"I'm worried that I'll never see you again Bolt." Sadie told Bolt.

"I promise you will see me again." Bolt told Sadie.

"What if something happens to you?" Sadie asked Bolt.

"I promise that I'll always come back to you." Bolt replied.

"How can you be sure?" Sadie asked Bolt.

"Because this is true love. True love is an extraordinary thing." Bolt replied.

"Sadly, Bolt never reached America. The Dread Pirate Robertson salvaged the ship Bolt was on, and brutally murdered every on board the ship. Sadie was horribly depressed when she heard this news. Because of her depression, she didn't leave her room for days." My grandfather told me.

"Murdered by pirates is good." I told my grandpa.

"I'll never love again." Sadie cried.

"Two years later, every one in the city was gathered in the town square. They were eagerly waiting to hear who prince Brundun was going to marry." My grandfather said.

"My good people, in a month our country will have it's 500th anniversary. At sundown on that day, I shall marry some one who used to be a mere commoner like your self. That person is, Princess Sadie." Brundun told the townspeople.

"Sadie's depression consumed her. She did not love Brundun. Sadly, the law said that he could marry any one he wanted to." My grandpa said.

"Even though prince Brundun claimed that she would learn to love him. Sadie's heart still belonged to Bolt. The only thing that could bring her joy, was her daily ride on her horse Mel." My grandfather told me.

"Excuse me, may we have a moment of your time? We are lost circus performers, is there a village nearby?" Dash the horned Marten asked Sadie.

"There isn't a village for miles." Sadie replied.

"Then there will be no one to hear you scream." Dash told Sadie, while laughing maniacally.

"With that, Dash's giant friend Jim knocked Sadie out." My grandpa told me.

Author's note: So, what do you guys think?

Rhino: What happened to Mgee?

We'll get to that in a minute Rhino. In case you guys were wondering, a horned Marten is basically a wild ferret with horns. I got that from Ink Heart.

Bolt: Your obsessed with those books!

Bolt Fan 21: Passionate. Not obsessed. (National Treasure.) Now to answer some reviews.

Jimmy Rocket: Sophie: Okay, she named a character after you. She traded Mgee for a character named Jimmy.

Napoleon: Little sisters aren't aloud to talk in the author's notes Sophie.

Sophie: Says you. Jules gets to talk on here.

Napoleon: Jules doesn't count! In the story that Bolt Fan 21's working on right now that you're in, you can't even talk yet.

Sophie: Oh crap!

Napoleon: Babies don't say crap Soph.

Yes, my author's note in ch 7 was super long. I have my youth minister to thank for playing that song in the first place. I watched The Princess Bride on you tube today. Because sadly, I don't have it on DVD, yet.

Bolt: It took Bolt Fan 21 3 hours to finish a 90 minute movie.

Bolt Fan 21: I kept getting distracted. The comment room. I like that name.

Rhino: I get to sword fight. Oh boy!

For the record, I had been considering doing a Princess Bride remake for a few days. I wasn't sure if any one wanted to see that be done.

Sadie: I never thought of you as a person who would go for the romantic comedies.

Bolt: He likes it for the action too.

Wow, that little mini speech, was pretty awesome. So, you got your wish. You're in the story.

Dash: It was the only person that wasn't either a villain. Or some one who got killed.

Sidnydcurry: (See my review on your new songfic.)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Entrapment.

Camera man's point of view.

After kidnapping Princess Sadie, Dash decided to frame some one else for it. "What are you doing?" Rhino asked Dash.

"I'm putting cloth from a Guilderian officer's uniform." Dash replied.

"Where is Guilder?" Rhino asked Dash.

"It's across the sea. When the princess's horse gets to the castle, the king will think that the Guilderians have kidnapped her. Finding her body in Guilder will confirm this."

"You never said that we were going to kill the girl." Jim replied.

"I hired you to help me start a war. It's a very prestigious line of work." Dash told Jim.

"I think it's wrong to kill an innocent girl." Jim replied.

"You are not being payed to think Jim Mgee." Dash replied.

"I agree with Jim." Rhino replied.

"What happens to the girl is none of your concern! When I found you, you were so hyped up on caffeine, that you couldn't speak in complete sentences!" Dash yelled at Rhino. "And you, Mgee. You were shunned by every one. I saved you from a life of misery." Dash told Mgee.

"No one fusses like Dash does." Rhino muttered.

"Fuss? I think he just enjoys yelling at us." Jim stated.

"He probably doesn't mean any harm." Rhino continued.

"He isn't known for his charm." Jim replied.

"You're good at rhyming." Rhino replied.

"I am, if I have the right timing." Jim replied.

After sailing for a little while, Dash noticed some large rocks. "Are those rocks ahead?" Dash asked Jim and Rhino.

"If they are, we'll be dead." Jim retorted.

"No more rhyming, I mean it!" Dash yelled.

"Anybody want a peanut?" Jim asked, and received the death glare from Dash.

"We'll reach the cliffs by dawn." Dash told Rhino, who nodded, and occasionally glanced off the side of the ship. "What are you doing?" Dash asked Rhino.

"Making sure no one's following us." Rhino replied.

"That would be inconceivable." Dash told Rhino.

"Despite what you think you pigheaded jerk, you will be caught. When you are caught, the prince will have you all beheaded." Sadie told Dash.

"I think you should worry about your own life, princess!" Dash snapped. Rhino continued making sure no one was tailing us. "There is no one tailing us Rhino. Relax, it's almost over." Dash told Rhino.

"Are you sure no one's tailing us?" Rhino asked Dash.

"It is more plausible that Mgee would grow a second head, than it would be for some one to be tailing us. No one could have found us this fast." Dash retorted coldly.

"That must be no one now." Rhino replied. Sure enough, there was a ship behind them.

"It's probably just a fishing boat. They must enjoy fishing in eel infested waters." Dash said nervously.

"At that moment, Sadie decided to make a break for it, and dove off the boat." Napoleon's grandfather said.

"Don't just stand there like two blabbering buffoons! Go in after her!" Dash ordered.

"I don't do swimming." Jim replied.

"I only doggy paddle." Rhino told Dash.

"Princess, if you stay in that water, the shrieking eels shall make a meal out of you. If you come back on the boat, we can just forget that this ever happened." Dash assured Sadie.

"Sadie doesn't get devoured by eels at this time Napoleon." Napoleon's grandfather told Napoleon.

"She doesn't?" Napoleon asked his grandpa.

"I'm telling you that because you looked like a little worried doggy." Napoleon's grandpa replied.

"I was just concerned. Which is a completely different thing." Napoleon replied.

"I can stop if you want." The grandfather replied.

"I wouldn't mind if you read a little more." Napoleon replied.

Author's note: I really wasn't sure where to end the chapter. So it ends here.

Sadie: I'm still treading water you buffoon!

Bolt Fan 21: We're pretty much the same person. So, your insulting yourself.

(Bolt gives Sadie the "Patrick Jane smile".) Rhino: Jim Mgee? Isn't Mgee from NCIS' name Tim Mgee.

Bolt Fan 21: I just wanted to be ironic. Now, I have some reviews to answer.

Rydag: Yes, what happens to Rex is heavily based on Buck from Ice Age 3. Thanks for noticing.

My Girl's A Writer: I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far! I'm glad you liked that I used Napoleon's point of view in the first chapter.

Jimmy Rocket: I'm glad Theawesomestfuturenovelist's review made your day. I did laugh about it after about 30 minutes. The criticism was just sort of ironic. I'm not going to take their criticism to heart. Some people are just like that.

Rhino: She made a compromise, and the result was Jim Mgee.

Sadie: Yeah for NCIS type names!

Napoleon: It would be easier to have him for the voice of Jim Mgee, than to find another person.

Bolt Fan 21: Napoleon is right. The cast list can be a hard thing to do. I'm glad the chapter was a good length. And Jim Mgee is a Saint Bernard instead of a giant.

Bolt: Why don't you just cast Clifford instead. I'm just kidding.

Sidnydcurry: Docx worked. Thank goodness. So, this might just be possible. I say you write the first chapter, I'll write the second, Etc.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Sword fights, and trickery.

Camera man's point of view.

So, Jim lifted Sadie back into the boat. Thus saving her from an untimely death. "I think that ship is getting closer." Rhino told Dash.

"There's nothing to worry about. I suppose you think you're pretty brave. Don't you princess!" Dash snapped at Sadie.

"I'm braver than you'll ever be." Sadie retorted.

"This guy is right on top of us now Dash." Rhino informed Dash.

"Well, he's too late. We're approaching the Cliffs Of Insanity!" Dash cackled. So, they docked the boat, and headed ashore. "At the top of the cliffs is the Way-less Woods. Even if he can climb up the cliffs, he'll never find us in the Wayless Woods." Dash said.

So, they started climbing rather awkwardly up the cliffs. "Dash, he's gaining on us." Rhino told Dash.

"Implausible!" Dash yelled. "Faster you buffoon!" Dash yelled at Jim.

"I am going faster." Jim replied.

"Faster isn't good enough! You need to switch to Ludicrous Speed!" Dash yelled.

"I'm carrying 3 people. That guy down there isn't carrying any one." Jim replied.

"You can be replaced you know!" Dash retorted.

"That hurts my feelings Dash." Jim replied.

"May I remind you that you're job is at stake!" Dash yelled.

At the top of the cliffs was a large forest. "Let's just cut the rope. If he makes it up here, we'll kill him any ways. So, let's save ourselves the trouble of killing him later." Dash said, while cutting the rope.

So, the rope fell, and the man in black was left clinging to the rock."Wow, he has a good grip." Rhino remarked.

"He didn't fall? Inconceivable!" Dash yelled.

"That word doesn't mean what you think it means." Rhino told Dash. "He's still climbing." Rhino said.

"I'll take Mgee and the princess. You stay here, and kill that guy when he gets up here." Dash replied.

"I will enjoy killing him." Rhino told Dash.

"I know you will." Dash muttered. So, Dash, Jim, and Sadie left Dash to slaughter the intruder.

"Hi there. It's a slow process isn't it?" Rhino called down to the masked man.

"This isn't as easy as it looks. So leave me alone. Or toss down a rope or something." The masked man said coldly.

"I would, if I wasn't waiting until you got up here to kill you." Rhino responded.

"That does kind of ruin our relationship." The masked man replied.

"I promise that I won't kill you until you get up here." Rhino said.

"That really doesn't help." The masked man retorted.

"I swear on the name of my father Hippo Eloop, that I will wait until you reach the top to kill you." Rhino replied.

"Just give me the stupid rope all ready!" The masked man yelled. So, Rhino helped the intruder up. "Thank you." The intruder replied.

"No problem. You wouldn't happen to have 6 fingers on your left hand would you?" Rhino asked the intruder, the intruder raised his paw to answer his question.

"Is that always the first thing you ask people?" The masked man asked.

"My father was murdered by a six fingered man. My father was the best sword maker in town. The six fingered man asked for a special kind of sword. When my father refused to make it, the six fingered man shot him in the back. So, I challenged him to a duel, and I lost. I did how ever get two scars. Chicks dig scars." Rhino replied.

"How old were you?" The masked man asked Rhino.

"Seven months old. I've spent my life learning every thing I could about fencing. If I ever meet him again, I will beat him. But first I will say: Hello, my name is Rhino Eloop. You have killed my father. Prepare to die." Rhino said.

"I hope you find him some day." The masked man replied.

"So, you're ready to fight?" Rhino asked the masked man.

"Ready or not, you've been fair with me so far." The masked man replied.

"Then let the games begin." Rhino said. So, they fought.

"You're good." The masked man told Rhino.

"I should be, since I've been practicing for three years." Rhino replied.

The masked man proved himself to be a little better at sword fighting than Rhino. "Who are you."Rhino panted.

"A name is but a label, and I have many." The masked man replied.

"Tell me, or I will slash you're throat faster than you can say Tony Dinozzo." Rhino growled.

"My name is some thing for me to know, and for you to never find out." The masked man retorted. So, the masked man beat Rhino, and left him to die.

So, the masked man found Dash, Sadie, and Jim. "I'll take the girl. Jim, bash that masked intruder over the head as hard as possible." Dash told Jim.

"That would be wrong." Jim replied.

"I don't care! Just do it!" Dash yelled, as he ran off with Sadie.

So, the masked man joined Jim. "I can't bash you over the head." Jim told the masked man.

"Thank you. So, what now?" The masked man asked Jim.

"We put down our weapons, and kill each other the civilized way." Jim replied.

"You have a better chance at killing me." The masked man retorted.

"You're doing well." Jim replied.

"I'm glad." The masked man replied.

"So, what's with the mask?" Jim asked the masked man.

"It makes me look mysterious." The masked man replied. So the masked man defeated Jim, and ran off to find Dash.

Author's note: I'm just going to end the chapter here. Today's been really hard on me. Mine and SidnyDcurry's story has just gotten some horrible reviews. I'm going to answer some reviews now.

TheAwesomefuturenovelist: I understand and respect your feelings about this story. Technically, this isn't a crossover. It's a remake. Just to clear things up. Any constructive criticism would be appreciated. I won't make any jokes I promise. The people in the Bolt Fanfiction section are usually a nice bunch. Thanks for reviewing **just an old friend.** I admit it wasn't my best. But, it was good for a first story. Thanks for reviewing, and I accept your apology.

Sidnydcurry: I'll try to send you chapter 2/1 tonight or tomorrow. I have a rough idea for it. Sorry that people have been leaving unkind reviews on it.

Jimmy Rocket: I'm not always the best at detecting sarcasm. The review kinda killed my day as well.

Sadie: Life isn't always beautiful. Some times it's just plain hard.

Bolt Fan 21: Oh, so I can't use movie quotes. But you can use song lyrics?

Sadie: It fits the mood.

Okay, that's completely true. It's fine that you agree with that reviewer a little bit. I realize that I may have copied the plot a little more than I should have. I did a few minorish changes. I know you weren't trying to be rude. I didn't really think that was rude.

Bolt: Bolt Fan 21 doesn't always handle criticism this well.

Bolt Fan 21: It's true. I can be overly sensitive about criticism. But thanks for that compliment of sorts.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: I thought I lost you.

Third person's point of view.

After walking for a little while, the masked man found Dash and Sadie. "So, now we have to settle this Mano e Mano. Take another step, if you dare." Dash growled.

"Bring it on, weakling." The masked man replied.

"You may be stronger, but I'm smarter." Dash replied.

"I challenge you to a battle of wits for the princess." The masked man told Dash.

"I accept." Dash replied. So, the masked man pulled out two cans of Sprite.

"One of these cans of Sprite is poisoned. It is up to you to chose the one without the poison." The masked man said.

"Look! It's a unicorn!" Dash yelled, and the masked man turned his head. While the masked man head was turned, Dash switched the cans. "Okay, let's both drink from our cans of Sprite." Dash said coolly. So, they both took a drink.

"Ha! I swapped the cans when you weren't looking! I fooled you!" Dash yelled, before falling over dead.

"The poison was in the can I originally had." The masked man replied.

"Who are you?" Sadie asked the masked man.

"A name is but a label, and I have many." The masked man replied. So, Sadie and the masked man made their way out of the Wayless Woods. "We can stop for a moment princess." The masked man said.

"If you release me now, I'll give you any thing you want." Sadie told the masked man.

"I don't believe that princess." The masked man replied.

"My prince will find you and make you suffer." Sadie growled.

"So you're convinced that your fiancée will rescue you?" The masked man asked Sadie.

"I know that you are The Dread Pirate Robertson. A murderer such as yourself could never show love." Sadie retorted.

"Did I kill another prince that you loved. Was this one another conceited self absorbed jerk like your fiancée?" The masked man asked Sadie.

"No. he was a simple farm boy. I treated him like dirt. Yet he still loved me. I can never forgive you for what you did to Bolt." Sadie snapped.

"Yes, I remember that farm boy. It was two years ago. The kid begged me to spare mercy on him. He said he had to return home to his true love. Who was a beautiful young Border Collie, with big brown eyes, and a smile that could melt even the hardest of hearts. But, I had a reputation to uphold, and I let my partner slaughter the poor fool." The masked man replied.

"How long did you wait before getting engaged to that jerk of a prince? A week? Maybe two hours?" The masked man asked Sadie.

"I died inside that day! You insensitive jerk! You can die too for all I care!" Sadie yelled, before violently pushing The masked man down the hill.

"As, you, wish!" The masked man yelled back.

"Oh crap! Bolt! What have I done?" Sadie yelled, before going after Bolt.

"Surprise." Bolt coughed.

"Oh my sweet Bolt, I'm so sorry." Sadie replied.

"I told you I'd come back. Why didn't you wait for me?" Bolt asked Sadie.

"I thought you were dead." Sadie replied.

"Death can not stop true love. It can only hold it hostage for a little while." Bolt told Sadie.

"I will never doubt you again Bolt." Sadie replied.

"There will never be a reason to." Bolt replied, and they kissed.

"Oh for the love of Pete!" Napoleon groaned.

"What is it?" Napoleon's grandfather asked him.

"They're kissing again. It's just gross." Napoleon retorted.

"Some day, it won't bother you so much." Napoleon's grandfather replied.

"I doubt it." Napoleon retorted.

Author's note: Don't worry, I'm still here. I just took a much needed day off yesterday. Let me just say that my day off was so worth it. I had a program in the morning. Which went incredibly well, and I had a great time. So, thanks for your patience guys. Now, to answer some reviews.

Jimmy Rocket: Thanks for your support dude. The review/ message you left on Psych Goes To The Dogs was the longest one I've ever seen.

Sadie: The last author's note was written by a really really tired and emotional Bolt Fan 21.

Yes, I was really tired when I wrote the last author's note. I am feeling much better.

Bolt: Bolt Fan 21 will keep smiling for sure. (Bolt Fan 21 does her "creepy smile.) Just hopefully not that smile.

8MilesThatWay: You're back! I'm glad I helped you to understand the beginning of the story. I'm glad you've enjoyed this remake so far.

Sidnydcurry: I'm glad you took care of those mean little troll reviewers. If people are going to leave rude anonymous reviews, those cowards need to pick a name other than "the truth". My philosophy is "if you don't like it. Don't read it".


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: I could use some directions, and I'm open to your suggestions.

Third person's point of view.

So, Sadie and Bolt kept walking, until they reached The Fire Swamp. "Your buffoon of a fiancée is too late. We're approaching The Fire Swamp." Bolt told Sadie.

"We won't make it out alive." Sadie replied.

"You're just saying that because no one ever has. Come on, let's make history." Bolt replied. So, they entered The Fire Swamp. "It's really not that bad in here. I would love to have a vacation home here." Bolt told Sadie.

The pair were nearly barbecued a few times, but that didn't stop them. "Are you okay Sadie?" Bolt asked Sadie.

"Yeah, just a little on edge." Sadie replied.

"Yeah, it tends to have that effect on a lot of people. My ship is docked at the end of the woods." Bolt told Sadie.

"How did you become the Dread Pirate Robertson?" Sadie asked Bolt.

"Well, I intrigued the Dread Pirate Robertson. My description of you played a big part in him sparing my life as well. He said that he'd kill me in the morning for about a year. During that time, I learned to fence, and fight. During the course of 18 months, we became good friends. So, when he retired, I took over for him." Bolt told Sadie.

"Turns out that he wasn't the original Dread Pirate Robertson. His real name was Virgil Mullet. The real Dread Pirate Robertson died twenty one years ago. He told me that the name plays a big role. I mean, who would surrender to the Dread Pirate Bolt Fletcher? So, Ham and his crew retired. I got a completely new crew, and life went on. Now, I will retire, and appoint some one else the new Dread Pirate Robertson." Bolt continued.

"We'll never get out of here." Sadie cried.

"The worst is behind us Sadie." Bolt replied.

"What about the Leopluradons?" Sadie asked Bolt.

"The Charlie the Unicorn people made those up." Bolt replied. Suddenly, Bolt was attacked by a Leopluradon. Luckily, Bolt was able to fight it off.

So, Bolt and Sadie made it our of the fire swamp. "See, that wasn't so bad." Bolt told Sadie. Unfortunately, Brundun was waiting for them

"Surrender!" Brundun yelled.

"It's nice of you to surrender to me so soon. It saves me the trouble of killing you." Bolt retorted.

"I'll never surrender to you. You better surrender, before my men kill you. So,no one will ever find your corpse." Brundun growled.

"Sadie and I know all the secrets of the fire swamp. We could live there forever. If you ever want to die, pay us a visit." Bolt said coolly.

"I'm not going to tell you three times. Surrender now!" Brundun snapped.

"Never!" Bolt retorted.

"Surrender you fool!" Brundun yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Go soak your head!" Bolt yelled back even louder.

"Please, don't hurt him." Sadie said, while preparing to take a bullet for Bolt.

"What did you say?" Brundun growled.

"If you promise not to harm Bolt, we'll surrender.

"I promise." Brundun replied, but he had his fingers crossed.

"He's a sailor on a pirate ship. All I'm asking you, is to take him back to his ship." Sadie pleaded.

So, Sadie and Bolt were allowed a moment alone. "Take him to the torture chamber." Brundun told his partner Ryan.

"Yes master." Ryan replied.

"I can't lose you again Bolt. I just got you back." Sadie cried.

"Come on kid, let's take you to your ship." Ryan told Bolt.

"Okay, I suppose." Bolt replied. Suddenly, Ryan noticed Bolt staring at his paw.

"What?" Ryan asked Bolt.

"You have six fingers on your right paw. I met some one who was looking for you." Bolt replied, and Ryan knocked him out with Chloroform.

Author's note: This chapter was fun to write. I just want to give a shout out to my friend Shelby. She told me that she's been reading my stories, and she's really enjoyed them. So, thanks for reading buddy. Now to answer some reviews.

Jimmy Rocket: I tried to slow it down a bit. I changed a few things like you suggested. I think it added to the humor.

Bolt: Why on Earth did you reference Charlie the Unicorn ?

Bolt Fan 21: Bolt doesn't like Charlie the Unicorn? Shun the nonbeliever. Shun!

Any who. I was up late last night as well. My dad and I were watching The Dark Knight until after 12. I finally got to sleep around 1:30. I think every one's fallen asleep at the computer, or at least almost did.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: There are moments when I don't know if it's real. Or if anybody feels the way I feel.

Third person's point of view.

Some time later, Bolt woke up in a small cage in the torture chamber. "Where am I?" Bolt asked sleepily.

"You're in the torture chamber. No one can escape from here." The guard told Bolt.

"So, I'm here until I die?" Bolt asked the guard.

"Brundun has a slow painful death planned for you." The guard growled.

So Bolt looked around his cage, which was complete with a bed and some food. "Then why are you giving my a bed in here?" Bolt asked the guard.

"Brundun likes to have a calm before the storm thing going on down here." The guard replied.

"I can handle any thing that heartless buffoon dishes out." Bolt growled.

"No one ever survives the chamber of death." The guard replied. Meanwhile, Brundun was dealing with his depressed fiancée.

"She's been like that since we brought her home. Although, I think her main concern is my dying father." Brundun told Ryan.

"Poor kid." Ryan replied.

"The king died that night. The next morning, a very reluctant Sadie was engaged to Brundun. At noon, she got to meet her townspeople again." Napoleon's grandfather said.

"Hold it grandpa! She's not supposed to marry Brundun,She is supposed to marry Bolt. It wouldn't be right for her to marry Brundun." Napoleon told his grandpa.

"It doesn't always end happily ever after Napoleon." Napoleon's grandfather replied.

"You're telling it wrong. Now read it right." Napoleon retorted.

"Okay, let's finish this story with out any more interruptions. So, at noon she met her subjects again, this time as their queen." Napoleon's grandfather said.

"My father's final words were: Love and cherish her always. I present to you, queen Sadie." Brundun told the townspeople. Sadie suddenly appeared at the front of the crowd.

"Boo! Boo! Boo! Boo!" An old lady yelled.

"Why are you booing?" Sadie asked the old lady.

"Because this man is not your true love. You gave up your true love for this oaf." The old lady told Sadie.

"I had to. They would have killed Bolt if I hadn't." Sadie replied.

"You traded your true love for fortune and a castle. Your true love saved you, despite the fact that you treated him like dirt. She is not a good queen! Boo! Boo! Boo!" The old lady yelled.

"It was ten days before the wedding. Sadie's worst nightmares were coming true." Napoleon's grandfather told Napoleon.

"I told you that Sadie would never marry that jerk." Napoleon retorted, while giving his grandpa the "Patrick Jane Smile".

"Okay, okay you were right. Let's move on shall we?" Napoleon's grandfather asked him.

"I love Bolt, I always have. If you force me to marry you in ten days, I will be dead by morning." Sadie told Brundun.

"I can't watch you suffer like this. The wedding is off. I can assure you that Bolt has been returned to his ship." Brundun replied. "I doubt he'll take you back, since you left him in the fire swamp." Brundun told Sadie.

"Bolt will always come back to me." Sadie replied.

"I'll send my fastest ships to fetch him. If he doesn't return, please consider me as an alternative to death." Brundun replied.

So, Sadie returned to her room, leaving Brundun and Ryan alone. "We need to speed Bolt's death up a bit." Brundun told Ryan.

"I agree." Ryan replied.

Author's note: Another fun chapter! I have a challenge for you guys, because I'm bored. I'm going to list 10 movie quotes. Your challenge is to find out what movie each of them is from. You can only Google/ Bing 3 quotes. Here are the quotes.

1: They call me Spooky. Spooky Mulder, whose sister was abducted by aliens when he was just a kid.

2: I am your father's brother's nephew's cousin's former roommate.

3: Hello, my name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father, prepare to die

4: Life moves pretty fast. You don't stop and look around once in a while, you could miss it

5: Remember me, Eddie? When I killed your brother, I talked... just... like... THIS!

6: If it's meant to be, it will be. It's destiny . . . or not.

7: I'm not a geek, I'm a unique weasel.

8: Get that out of my face. Its not in your face its in my hand. Get whats in your hand out of my face.

9: 3:22... My idea.

10: You either die a hero or you live long enough to see yourself become the villain.

I'll be shocked if any one knows all of these. Now to answer a review.

Jimmy Rocket: That, is one long review. For the record, I really like the Charlie The Unicorn videos. I was thinking about it when I wrote the last chapter, so it got referenced.

Bolt: You're a nerd Bolt Fan 21.

Bolt Fan 21: I'm not a nerd, I'm a unique weasel.

The Leopluradon part got cut short, because Bolt was still mad about almost getting beheaded in the X Files remake.

Bolt: Your mom is mad about almost getting beheaded in the X Files remake.

Bolt Fan 21: Oh, go stick your head in a blender.

Bolt: Go scream over Edward from Twilight.

Bolt Fan 21: I despise Twilight!

Bolt: I do too! Ink Heart is better.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Worse than death.

Third person's point of view.

So, Brundun and Ryan went to the torture chamber. "Your princess really is an interesting creature. She's stubborn as an ox though." Ryan told Brundun.

"I agree. The subjects really seem to like her. Of course, they won't have her for long. I'm going to kill her on our wedding night. Then frame Guilder." Brundun replied.

"I'm going to start Bolt on the tranquilizers. Wanna watch?" Ryan asked Brundun.

"I would, but I have a busy schedule. I have my country's anniversary to plan. My wife to marry, and Guilder to frame for it. I'm swamped." Brundun replied.

"Go home and take a nap. You need to rest." Ryan replied.

So, Ryan put Bolt in a muzzle and a straight jacket. "This is a special tranquilizer that will kill on the third dosage. This first shot will knock you out for about 17 hours. (Bolt whimpers.) This will only hurt, a lot ." Ryan said, while laughing maniacally.

So, Ryan gave Bolt the shot. "How do you feel?" Ryan asked Bolt, and Bolt cried pitifully. "The tranquilizer will kick in in 3, 2, now." Ryan said, and Bolt fell asleep. "Sleep tight." Ryan told Bolt.

Back at the castle, Brundun was talking to his advisor Calder. "Calder, I am about to in trust you with a dark secret. The Guilderians are planning on arresting everyone in The Thieves Forrest. Then murdering my wife on our wedding day." Brundun told Calder.

"I have heard rumors of that. I just didn't know it was true." Calder replied. Suddenly, Sadie joined them.

"Have you heard from Bolt yet?" Sadie asked Brundun.

"Not yet my love. I will tell you if I do." Brundun replied.

"He will come back to me." Sadie told Brundun.

"I know he will." Brundun replied. So, Sadie left Brundun and Calder alone.

"Scratch that. Sadie won't be killed. I want you to clear The Thieves Forrest on our wedding day." Brundun told Calder.

"Those people won't budge willingly." Calder replied.

"Form a squad of big strong men. Use what ever force you need to use to clear it." Brundun said.

"It won't be easy." Calder replied.

"What else is new? If you think that's hard, try running a country." Brundun retorted.

A few days later, it was Brundun and Sadie's wedding day. Calder's squad had their paws full carrying out Brundun's orders. "Is it done? Are we finished? Did they do it?" Brundun asked Calder.

"There is a hamster that's giving us a great deal of trouble sir." Calder replied.

"Well then kill him or something." Brundun retorted.

"Get moving sir." Calder told Rhino.

"Never." Rhino replied coldly.

"Brundun gave me very specific orders." Calder said.

"So did my partner Dash. He said if some thing went wrong, to meet him here. I refuse to leave until he comes." Rhino told Calder.

"Hey you. Yes you, the tall Saint Bernard in the back. Come here." Calder said.

"I'm waiting for Dash." Rhino replied.

"You are a jerk sir." A voice told Calder.

"I know you are, but what am I?" Calder retorted.

Rhino looked up to see Jim Mgee standing behind him. "You're back." Rhino told Jim.

"That I am." Jim replied.

Author's note: Torture scenes are always fun to write. I will give you guys a hand with the challenge. I'll give you the names of the actors/ actresses who said each lines.

1: David Duchovny.

2: Rick Moranis

4: Mathew Broderick.

5: Christopher Loyd.

6: Haley Bennett.

7: Pauly Shore

8: Robert Downey Jr, Jude Law.

9: Justin Bartha.

10: Aaron Eckhart.

That probably didn't help at all. Now to answer a review.

Jimmy Rocket: Bolt won't be able to talk tonight, he's still asleep from the tranquilizers. Congrats on guessing 4. It was a super obvious one. I agree that some of the quotes have good morals. The rest only make sense if you watch the movie. Especially #5, #2, and #7. Good luck at the band concert. I used to do band. I played the Flute for 2 years. Then I quit. (Long story.)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: There may be crags and tangles along the way. To make us lose our footing.

Third person's point of view.

Rhino was in a weakened state when Jim found him, so Jim took it upon himself to nurse Rhino back to health. "You still don't look so good Rhino. Are you sure you're feeling better?" Jim asked Rhino.

"Don't worry, I fine feel." Rhino replied, before passing out.

As Jim continued to nurse Rhino back to health, he filled him in on what had been going on. He told him about Dash's death, and about Ryan being the six fingered man. "I must find Ryan and kill him." Rhino told Jim.

"He's at prince Brundun's castle. But he's surrounded by guards, and video monitors, and wedding guests." Jim replied.

"It won't be easy. But we can so it. I wish we had Dash here to give us a plan." Rhino said.

"I already told you, Dash is dead." Jim replied.

"Wait, forget Dash. I know some one better. The masked man. He beat both of us with his strength. He must have beat Dash with his mind." Rhino said, while getting up to leave.

"Where are you going?" Dash asked Rhino.

"I'm going to find the masked man." Rhino replied.

"You have no idea where he is." Jim stated.

"That is but a mere obstacle. After four years, I will finally avenge my father. Ryan dies tonight!" Rhino yelled.

Meanwhile back at the castle, Brundun was setting up security. "Okay Calder, walk me through the whole security thing." Brundun told Calder.

"We have 30 guards at the gates. We also have security cameras in every room, with an exception of the bathrooms." Calder replied.

"Triple security at the gates, and put cameras in the bathroom." Brundun told Calder.

"Yes sir." Calder replied.

"Tonight I get married. Tomorrow, your men and all of their ships escort us on our honeymoon." Brundun stated.

"All except your four fastest." Sadie told Brundun, and Brundun bit his tongue. "You never sent the ships? Why you filthy little liar!" Sadie snapped.

"Don't be ridiculous dear." Brundun replied.

"You're ridiculous! I trusted you, and you go and some thing stupid like this!" Sadie yelled.

"If you had any sense at all, you wouldn't say such things!" Brundun yelled back.

"You can't hurt me. Bolt and I are bonded by the power of love! I'm bonded to you by a stupid law!" Sadie retorted.

"Just shut up! You ignorant fool!" Brundun yelled. So, Brundun went to see Bolt.

"You think you're pretty darn special don't you? Because she loves you instead of me! What do you have that I don't? (Bolt starts to answer.) On second thought, don't answer that." Brundun told Bolt.

"He's getting ready to get his second shot." Ryan told Brundun.

"Double the dosage." Brundun replied.

"That will kill him." Ryan said.

"Precisely." Brundun replied.

"What ever you say sir." Ryan mumbled. So, they gave Bolt the double dosage. After he got the shot, Bolt looked at Brundun.

"This time, you get to stay awake for five minute, Before the curtains close on your final act." Brundun told Bolt, while taking the muzzle off Bolt.

"Why did you do this to me? I never did any thing to you." Bolt growled.

"You were the only thing keeping me from murdering Sadie, and framing Guilder. 4 minutes left." Brundun replied.

"Your plan will never work." Bolt panted.

"I see you're entering the first stage of your death. Respiratory failure. My plan will work, now that you're out of the way. 3 minutes left." Brundun replied.

"I will defeat you some how. You can count on that." Bolt said weakly.

"You can't defeat anyone when your dead. 1:59." Brundun said monotonously.

"Tell, Sadie, that, I, love, her."Bolt panted. (Bolt screams loudly.) With that last scream, Bolt fell over dead.

Meanwhile, Rhino and Jim were outside. "Did you hear that?" Rhino asked Jim.

"Did I hear what?" Jim asked Rhino.

"That is the unmistakable sound of life plunging down from it's apex. It's the same sound my father made when he died. Now, The masked man makes it." Rhino replied.

Author's note: Poor Bolt.

Bolt: I'm not dead you moron!

Yes you are Bolt. Now shush. Last day to turn in your answers for the quote search. You can now Google four of them. I'm watching Iron Man right now. I think I'll remake it next. I have a couple things to say, only one of them is related to the story.

1: You'll never guess what movie they showed clips of during youth group. Princess Bride. How ironic is that. We all got these little name tags that say: Hello, my name is: Inigo Montoya. Just thought I'd share that.

2: I figured I should tell you guys this now. I'm going to be on vacation for three days, then come home for two, then go on another vacation for 6 days. On the three day vacation, I won't have INTERNET. On the other one, I will have Internet, and I will check my stuff on here. Just thought I'd tell you guys. It's not going to be until the end of the month though.

Now to answer 2 reviews.

Jimmy Rocket: You're welcome. Good luck on the concert. I have a concert type thing this week too. Not for band though. It's for this sign language chorus thing I do. My band never played the Pink Panther song. We did the Mickey Mouse March. I know how being pressured feels. Homework is one of the main causes. Yes, I really did use to play the flute. I quit because of the jerks in band. Any who. I agree, people do quit a lot of things. Usually they move on to bigger and better things. I want to play the piano. I've wanted to since I watched Music And Lyrics. It's cool that you make up songs. I do some times, but they're not really that good. I make videos some times. (This has really gotten to be more about hobbies than the story.) I usually make voice overs. As far as writing goes. I've been writing for most of my life. I started when I was seven. I've just always been into writing.

Bolt: Long review gets a long reply.

Bolt Fan 21: Bolt, you're dead.

Bolt: I am not dead!

Bolt Fan 21: You are for now. Go rot, I mean rest in pieces. I mean peace.

Glad you enjoyed the songfic. I had some extra time, and felt like making one. I'm glad it made your day.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: We'll save the day, and make a splash.

Audience's point of view.

Somehow, Rhino and Jim managed to find out where Bolt was being held captive. So, they questioned the little old guard about where Bolt was. "Where is the man in black?" Rhino asked the guard.

"I do not know the man who you are referring to." The guard replied calmly.

"Jim! Jog this man's memory." Rhino told Jim, and Jim hit the little man on the head. This caused the guard to pass out. "That didn't work out the way I wanted it to." Rhino said.

"Well, what do we do with him now?" Jim asked Rhino.

"I don't know. He was the only way to find the masked man! I don't know what to do" Rhino yelled, while hitting the door. The door opened. Inside the hut, they found Bolt. "He's dead." Rhino muttered.

"Grandpa wait. Bolt is just faking it, right?" Napoleon asked his grandpa.

"You'll find out soon enough." Napoleon's grandpa replied.

"Who kills Brundun? Rhino does right?" Napoleon asked his grandpa.

"Just let me finish." Napoleon's grandpa replied.

"The Eloop family will not back down. Come on Jim, grab the body." Rhino told Jim.

"Why?" Jim asked Rhino.

"I have a friend who owes me a favor." Rhino replied. So, Rhino and Jim went to visit Rhino's friend. "Lassiter, are you home?" Rhino asked, while knocking on the door.

"Rhino, how are you kid?" Lassiter asked Rhino. Lassiter looked old enough to be Rhino's grandpa.

"I've been busy. Oh, Dan this is Jim. Jim, this is my uncle Lassiter." Rhino told Jim.

"It's nice to meet you." Jim told Lassiter.

"Like wise. So, what brings you here?" Lassiter asked Rhino.

"We want you to bring our uh, friend back to life." Rhino replied.

"Okay, bring him right this way. Juliet! We have a patient." Lassiter told his partner.

"So, how long has he been dead?" Lassiter asked Rhino.

"About 42 minutes." Rhino replied.

"Good. After 5 hours, it's very hard to revive some one. The good news is, he's only mostly dead." Lassiter said.

"I don't know what that means." Jim replied.

"It means that he's still sorta alive." Rhino replied.

"So, who is this dog?" Juliet asked Rhino.

"He's the key to avenging my father. Plus, his true love is about to marry a jerk." Rhino replied.

"Then we better get cracking." Lassiter replied. "I'm going to give him a cherry flavored pill to revive him. It kicks in after about fifteen minutes. Just to warn you guys, he may let out a bloodcurdling scream when he wakes up." Lassiter said.

Fifteen minutes later, Bolt woke up. "Sadie!" Bolt screamed.

"Is Sadie his girl?" Juliet asked Rhino.

"Yes, and she gets married in thirty minutes, so we better get going." Rhino replied.

So they grabbed Bolt, and headed for the door. "Good bye guys." Juliet said.

"Have fun storming the castle." Lassiter yelled.

"Thanks uncle Lassiter." Rhino told Lassiter.

"No problem." Lassiter replied.

"We haven't officially met, I'm Bolt." Bolt told Jim and Rhino.

"I'm Rhino, and that's Jim." Rhino replied.

Author's note: That was fun. Here's the answers to the challenge.

1: X Files: Fight the Future.

2: Space Balls.

3: Princess Bride. (Duh!)

4: Ferris Bueller's Day Off.

5: Who Framed Rodger Rabbit.

6: Music And Lyrics.

7: Encino Man.

8: Sherlock Holmes.

9: National Treasure.

10: Dark Knight.

I'll do another tomorrow. I need more quotes. Now to answer a review.

Jimmy Rocket: Dude, I'm just going on vacation. (In a really bad Arnold Schwarzenegger voice.) I'll be back. Don't have a cow dude.

Sadie: That would be inconceivable!

I'm not quiting any time soon. I like it on here too much.

Dash: I'm alive! Alive I tell you!

Great, now we have a new Little Bolt. This time, it's an angry Horned Marten. I made some changes to the story that I think you will like. Sorry about the little error in ch 8. I'm glad you've enjoyed this story.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Trying to save the world.

So, Rhino, Rhino, and Jim made it to the castle. "Rhino, there's like 90 men out there." Jim told Rhino.

"We can take them. But first, we have to give Bolt the other pill. It will make him a little more useful." Rhino replied. So, they fed Bolt the other pill.

"Where am I?" Bolt asked Rhino.

"You're near the front gate of the castle." Rhino replied.

"Brundun is a dead man when I get a hold of him!" Bolt yelled, and Rhino covered his mouth.

"You're a dead man if those guards hear you." Rhino told Bolt. Bolt tried with no avail to squirm away from Jim.

"Why can't I move?" Bolt asked Rhino.

"You've been mostly dead half the day. My uncle Dr Lassiter brought you back to life." Rhino replied.

"Who are you guys? Are we friends or enemies? Where's Sadie?" Bolt asked Rhino.

"Sadie's marrying Brundun in half an hour. Brundun's going to kill Sadie tonight. Our plan is to rescue her, then I get my revenge on Ryan." Rhino replied.

"I guess we can't stop for dinner then." Bolt replied, while moving one of his paws.

"You moved a paw. That's good." Jim replied.

"I've always been a quick healer." Bolt told Jim.

"The only working castle gate is being guarded by 90 men." Rhino said.

"What do we have to work with?" Bolt asked Rhino.

"Your brains, Jim's strength, and my my fighting skills." Rhino replied.

"I can't come up with a plan on such short notice." Bolt said, while shaking his head.

"You moved your head by yourself, doesn't that make you happy?" Jim asked Bolt.

"I won't be happy until I rescue Sadie." Bolt replied.

"We need a wheelbarrow or something for Bolt." Rhino told Jim. So, Jim ran off, and returned moments later with a wheelbarrow. "Where did you get that?" Rhino asked Jim.

"Some one left their shed open." Jim replied.

"I need a sword." Bolt told Jim.

"You can't even lift one." Jim replied.

"I know that, you know that, Rhino knows that, but Brundun doesn't know that." Bolt said, and his head tilted backwards. Jim fixed it for him. "Thanks Jim. This won't be an easy task." Bolt stated.

"Yeah, I know. We need to find a place to meet up. I need to know where Ryan is as well." Rhino replied.

"Rhino, Bolt's had a hard day. Be easy on him." Jim told Rhino.

"I forgot. Sorry Bolt." Rhino replied.

"It's okay." Bolt replied.

"Okay, let's go save the world." Rhino said.

Mean while, Sadie was putting on an impressive wedding dress. "You don't look very excited dear." Brundun told Sadie.

"I'm not marrying you Brundun. Bolt will save me." Sadie replied.

"Bolt is dead." Brundun said coldly.

So, Brundun and Sadie went to the chapel to get married. "Marriage, it's what brings us together today." The pastor said with a terrible lisp.

Outside the gates, Bolt, Rhino, and Jim were putting their plan into action. "Did some one order pizza?" Jim asked the Calder.

"Yes, but who are you partners?" Calder asked Jim.

"This is the entertainment. Dino Poole, and his trained monkey Thunder." Jim replied.

"Well, come on in." Calder replied.

Inside the castle, the pastor was droning on. "Just skip to the end." Brundun growled.

"Do you have the ring?" The pastor with the horrible lisp asked Brundun.

"I hear Bolt coming now." Sadie told Brundun.

"I told you, Bolt is dead. I killed him myself." Brundun replied.

"Then why do you look worried?" Sadie asked Brundun.

"Do you Sadie , take Brundun to be your husband?" The pastor asked Sadie.

"Just say man and wife!" Brundun snapped.

"Man and wife." The pastor replied.

"Okay Ryan, take Sadie to the honey moon suite, and lock her in there." Brundun told Ryan.

"With pleasure." Ryan replied.

"Bolt didn't come." Sadie sighed.

After Ryan locked Sadie in The Honeymoon Suite, he was approached by Rhino, Jim, and Bolt. "Kill the giant, and the one in the wheelbarrow, but leave the third for questioning." Ryan told his team.

So, Rhino fought off all the guards. "Hello, my name is Rhino Eloop. You killed my father. Prepare to die." Rhino told Ryan, and Ryan took off running. "Jim, watch Bolt, I'm going after Ryan." Rhino told Jim.

"Stay here Bolt." Jim told Bolt. So, Jim left Bolt in the wheelbarrow.

So, Ryan locked himself in a room when he saw Rhino following him. Jim busted down the door for Rhino. "It's nice to have some one that I can thoroughly rely on." Rhino told Jim.

"Glad I could help." Jim replied. So, Rhino entered the room where Ryan was. The second Rhino entered the room, Ryan threw a dagger at Rhino.

"I'm sorry father, I tried." Rhino gasped.

"You're that little brat that I taught a lesson to all those years ago. It must be embarrassing to train for years, then fail now." Ryan told Rhino.

Meanwhile, Sadie was sitting unhappily in the honeymoon suite. Little did she know that she had a visitor. "It's a shame that any one would want to kill anyone as beautiful as you." Bolt told Sadie.

"Bolt! I knew you'd come back." Sadie told Bolt, while embracing him. (Bolt winces in pain.) "What's wrong my love?" Sadie asked Bolt.

"I'm just a little sore." Bolt replied.

Elsewhere, Rhino was trying to defeat Ryan. "You fool! You can't beat me now!" Ryan snapped. But Rhino removed the dagger and rose to his feet.

"Hello. My name is Rhino Eloop, you killed my father. Prepare to die." Rhino replied. "Hello! My name is Rhino Eloop! You killed my father prepare to die!" Rhino yelled.

"How do you prepare to die?" Ryan asked Rhino.

"Hello! My name is Rhino Eloop! You killed my father prepare to die!" Rhino retorted.

"Never!" Ryan yelled back.

"Then give me every thing I ask for." Rhino replied, while slashing Ryan's face.

"With pleasure. What do you want?" Ryan asked Rhino.

"I want my father back." Rhino replied, while shooting Ryan through the heart.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: To the pain.

Third person's point of view.

Back at The Honeymoon suite, Sadie was talking to Bolt. "Please forgive me Bolt." Sadie pleaded.

"What for?" Bolt asked Sadie.

"I married Brundun instead of you." Sadie replied.

"You didn't. You never said I do. It's only official if you say I do. Don't you agree your highness?" Bolt asked Brundun.

"That can be fixed. First, we must fight to the death." Brundun replied.

"No, to the pain." Bolt said.

"I don't know what that means." Brundun replied.

"I'll put it in terms that a pig faced moron like you would understand." Bolt retorted.

"That is the first time I've ever been insulted." Brundun replied.

"It most certainly will not be the last. First you lose you feet just above the ankles. Then your hands at the wrists. Then that pitiful excuse for a nose." Bolt told Brundun.

"Then my tongue I suppose. Let's get this over with." Brundun growled.

"I'm not done. Next you lose your eyes, stating with the left one." Bolt replied,

"Then my ears. I get it." Brundun groaned.

"Actually, you get to keep your ears. I'll tell you why. So you can hear every child that screams when he sees your hideousness. Every woman who cries: Holy crap! What is that hideous thing. Every baby that cries when you appear. That's what to the pain means. It means that I leave you with that memory burned into your mind for all eternity." Bolt replied.

"You're bluffing." Brundun said calmly.

"It's plausible. I could be bluffing, you hideous mutated pig faced lowlife. It's possible that I lack the strength to stand. Then again. I may have the strength after all." Bolt replied, while getting to his feet. "Drop, your sword." Bolt growled, while holding his sword just inches away from Brundun's face. So, Brundun dropped the sword

"Sit." Bolt told Brundun, and Brundun sat in a chair. "Sadie, tie Brundun to that chair as tightly as possible." Bolt told Sadie.

"With pleasure." Sadie replied.

At that moment, Rhino joined them. "Where's Jim? Bolt asked Rhino.

"I thought he was with you." Rhino replied.

"In that case." Bolt said, before falling over.

"Help him Sadie." Rhino told Sadie.

"Why does he need help?" Sadie asked Rhino.

"Because he doesn't have any strength." Rhino replied.

"Ha! I knew he was bluffing!" Brundun snapped.

"Want me to dispose of this scum?" Rhino asked Bolt.

"That's tempting. But, let's let him live. He'll never make a complete psychological recovery anyways." Bolt replied.

"Rhino, are you up there?" Jim called from under the window, and Rhino went over to the window. "Oh, there you are Rhino. I found four unicorns. Because there are four of us, including the girl." Jim told Rhino.

"That will do Jim. That will do." Rhino replied. So, Sadie jumped out of the window, and into Jim's arms.

"You know, now that I've killed Ryan. I don't know what to do with my life." Rhino told Bolt.

"You could be the next Dread Pirate Robertson." Bolt replied.

"Okay." Rhino said.

"So, they rode to freedom. Sadie and Bolt were married the next day. I know that you don't want to hear about kissing. So the story's over." Napoleon's grandfather said.

"No, you can keep going. I don't mind." Napoleon replied.

"So, Bolt and Sadie shared a truly wonderful kiss, and they lived happily ever after. The end. Now, I think it's time for you to get some rest." Napoleon's grandfather said.

"Okay Grandpa. Can you read me that story again tomorrow?" Napoleon asked his grandpa.

"As you wish." Napoleon's grandfather replied.

Author's note: This has to be one of my favorite stories that I've done. Thanks to every one for reading it. I had to divide this into two chapters, because no one has the patience to read a 2,000 word chapter. I know I don't usually. Sorry for not updating last night. I had a chorus concert. (It went well.) Then my parents and I went out to eat. After that, my dad and I watched two episodes of X Files. Now to answer a review.

Jimmy Rocket: Bolt: Okay we untied him. Are you happy now.

Jimmy Rocket: If we didn't need you alive, I'd wring your neck!

Bolt Fan 21 and Sadie: (Look at each other and shake they're heads.) Boys.

Any who, Glad you liked chapter 9. The idea for uncle Lassiter came from a different story that I wrote a couple years ago. Where my main character had an uncle Lassiter. I had to name his partner Juliet because of the TV show where they got their names. Glad the concert went well.


	12. Chapter 12

Princess Bride end credits.

Song: Ever Ever After. Artist: Carrie Underwood.

Storybook endings, fairy tales coming true. (Napoleon's grandpa reads Princess Bride to him again.)

Deep down inside we want to believe they still do. (Sadie and Bolt have a wedding that could only happen in a fairy tale.)

In our secretest heart, it's our favorite part of the story. (Napoleon admits that he loves happy endings.)

Let's just admit we all want to make it too, ever ever after! (Bolt and Sadie buy a dog house in the country.)

If we just don't get it our own way. (Brundun goes to therapy.)

Ever ever after. It may only be a wish away. (Bolt and Sadie see a shooting star.)

Start a new fashion, wear your heart on your sleeve. (Rhino becomes the next Dread Pirate Robertson.)

Sometimes you reach what's real just by making believe. (Napoleon and his friends play pirates.)

Unafraid, unashamed. There is joy to be claimed in this world. (Jim becomes an entertainer for kids' birthday parties.)

You even might wind up being glad to be you. (Bolt and Sadie become parents.)

Ever ever after. Though the world will tell you it's not smart. (Kids make fun of Napoleon for liking fairy tales.)

Ever ever after. The world can be yours if you let your heart, believe in ever after! (Napoleon writes a Princess Bride sequel.)

No wonder your heart feels it's flying. (Bolt and Sadie fly on unicorns.)

Your head feels it's spinning. Each happy ending's a brand new beginning. (Napoleon publishes his Princess Bride sequel.)

Let yourself be enchanted, you just might break through. (Napoleon reads Princess Bride to his son.)

Cast:

Napoleon: Sean Astin.

Napoleon's grandpa: Jon Voight.

Bolt: Jon Travolta.

Sadie, Napoleon's mom, the booer: Bolt Fan 21.

Brundun: Jeff Bridges.

Dash: Tim Curry.

Rhino: Mandy Patinkin. (Inigo Montoya.)

To ever ever after

Jim Mgee: Jimmy Rocket. (I can't break a promise.)

Ryan: Hugh Grant.

Calder: Sage Brocklebank.

Forever could even start today. Ever ever after!

Lassiter: Timothy Omundson.

Juliet: Maggie Lawson.

Pastor: Hank Azaria. (Night at the museum 2.)

A Friday Effect Pictures production.

Maybe it's just one wish away. Your ever ever after

In association with Disney.

Iron Shepherd Trailer.

Bolt: Are we not supposed to talk?

Female solider: You just intimidate them a little.

Bolt: Holy crap, you're a woman.

Bolt: Is it better to be feared or respected? I say: Is it too much to ask for both? I present the Iniko.

Bolt: To peace.

(Trucks blow up.)

Terrorist dude: Bolt Fletcher, now you work for me.

Yang: What are you building Bolt?

(A bunch of stuff happens, and Bolt comes home.)

Bolt: Your eyes are red. Did you shed a few tears for your long lost boss.

Sadie: Tears of joy. I hate job hunting.

Bolt: Yeah well, your vacation's over.

Ackely: Welcome back Mr Fletcher.

Bolt: Can you boot up the scanner?

Brundun: What happened over there?

Bolt: I paid more attention to what's going on in the world. I want to protect the people I put in danger.

Brundun: A man with a dozen of these could rule the world.

Bolt: Yeah, I can fly.

Bolt: (While flying the Iron Shepherd suit.) Let's see what this baby can do.

This May.

Ackely: The upgrade is complete sir.

Bolt: Can we make it like a bright red and yellow?

Rhino: Wow.

Bolt: Good luck keeping up with me now.

Heroes aren't born. They're built.

Sadie: What are you doing?

Bolt: This isn't the worst thing you've seen me do.

Bolt: (At a press conference.) There's rumors that I'm a super hero. They're not true obviously.

Iron Shepherd.

May 10, only on Fan Fiction dot net.

Author's note: Tada! This was the second highest demanded story. So, here you go guys. I haven't seen Iron Man 2 yet. But my friend Andrew said it was good. Now to answer a review.

Jimmy Rocket: Okay your names on the credits just like I promised. I'm glad you liked the story. The three words that were repeated were intentional BTW. Yeah, the whole Pizza delivery thing was a little lame.

Bolt: Wow, you really enjoyed catching Sadie didn't you.

Sadie: Oh be quiet.

For the record, I would never jump out of a window like that. I'm scared to death of heights. Yes, the concert did go well. But I personally prefer drama over chorus. Because they're much shorter.

Bolt: Please don't get Bolt Fan 21 started on talking about X Files.

X Files is really awesome. It's about these two FBI agents that like investigate the paranormal and stuff. The best episodes are:

The Pilot episode: Well duh!

_Jose Chung's From Outer Space: it's a kinda funny episode._Triangle: My first episode.

Dreamland 1 and 2

Arcadia: Classic episode.

First Person Shooter.

Any who. Just look up X Files full episodes on line. Dark Knight was good. I personally like the original Michael Keaton Batman movie the best. I know how it is to not be able to find a movie when you want to watch it. It took me 30 minutes to find my Iron Man DVD.

Bolt: Yet she never loses her Music And Lyrics DVD.

Oh be quiet Bolt. Music And Lyrics is a good movie. It's got piano, and music, and singing.

Bolt: It's a chick flick.

It is not Bolt! So yeah, it's a good movie for people who like piano music. Six foot? Wow, I'm only like 5.2 or 5.4. People usually think I'm much younger than I really am. The lowest guess I've gotten is ten.

Bolt: How old are you?

Take a wild guess Bolt. X Files came out when I was 10 days old. (Ironic isn't it?) My birthday's in August. To be honest, I wouldn't mind being a little younger. I enjoyed being a kid. becoming older when you want to is impossible sadly, unless you find that machine from Big JK. I put the dog house thing in the end credits.


End file.
